second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Igvi Riem
"The Citizens of the Commune deserve security, prosperity, and liberty." Prime Minster Igvi Riem. Igvi Riem was the Prime minster for the Alir Commune, from 2289 to 2299. Rise to fame Growing up in a family of miners. Igvi always had a fascination for the inner works of mining and how a lump of metal in the ground could be turned into a large skyscraper. After school, his middle class parents enrolled him in college to earn skills to run his family business. Valuing his education seeing how it turned him into a young successful miner CEO. He would always donate money towards manufacturing business. As he grew older he decide to enter into politics earning him a spot on the Communal assembly, as head of his Commune on Cint fighting for local business interests. Fortunately the opportunity came in 2289, when the Battle of M5-W went public. News reported it as a Yaanari raid, furious he request a hearing at the Communal Assembly. 5 days later, he gave a speech slamming Kul-Ruz administration for allowing this unacceptable attack in Alir space quoting. " Our citizens, workers, mothers, fathers, sons, and daughters, would they ever be safe? A attack like that shouldn't never been allowed and should've never happened." Despite Ruz denying the attack as a serious national security breach. it didn't stop Riem's popularity from growing. His speech hit so well within his party, that the Alir Freedom Movement nominated him as their ticket for the Communal elections. And in 2289, with a clear 67% of the poll he was elected as Prime Minster. Politics Being elected at a tenacious time. The Galactic Entente just gotten out its war with the Thadrakos, combined with a growing population and needed reforms. Riem had a lot on his plate First was his main election campaign, security. He increased the budget of the ACAF, and approved funding for the construction of more warships. He manged to drive through a law increasing border security, and requesting the assistance of the Entente intelligence agency to assist with the Yaanari border. Finally were economic and education reforms. Riem believing in a free market lowered taxes for companies, passed a act allowing companies to expand their operations with little government interference, and cutting back on social welfare instated by his predecessor. Education was centralized. The cost of college, and other schools was lowered to offer more citizens a education. Yaanari-Entente war Despite hopes for peace the Yaanari Declared war in 2291 making Riem a war time Prime Minster. The Navy was order to stand by for mobilization, and to buy time for fleet construction. Thought the test of his administration came, when Alir Sensors picked up the Yaanari Gor'Cash Star Hunter moving through systems west of Ezat-Akiu. Panic ensued in his administration, with some of his cabinet advisers calling for a evacuation. Riem detested, if the Yaanari attack let them for the pragmatic option was to not let fear set in. Fortunately it was not the case, as the Yannari moved north to deal with Entente fleets operating in their southern regions which led to the 2nd Battle of Avaconea. During the battle he called a emergency session with the Entente Joint Admiralty. If defeat at Avaconea was certain, then northern Alir space was in danger and their chances at the war. Pressed with little options, as digging in to allow such a thing will spell political disaster, he dispatched a diplomat to meet with Commonwealth Chancellor Shu Lin for assistance, and she accepted. Category:Galactic Entente Category:Characters